Sofia's Substitute
by Royal Detective
Summary: When the Ever Realm protector is sick and is called upon a mission Sofia feels like she needs to see it through no matter what state she is in but Cedric on the other hand forces the girl to stay home. Knowing that the other protectors are busy with their own mission, Sofia sends Cedric in her place. Can he do it? Please Read and Review!


_**A/N:**_ Hey guys, hope you are enjoying the new year so far! I apologize for not uploading in December, I did have a holiday story planned and well...lets just say I was worrying too much about something and couldn't really focus on writing. So as for this year, I got big plans! I have three stories planned that will follow through a little series I'm going to be releasing this year. The first story that will start the plot off will be this story "Sofia's Substitute" and the second will be "The Ultimate Task" but the last one will be my secret story which will rap the series up. I can't say anything about it but what I will say is that it will deal with Cedric and how important it was that he met Sofia. He'll also learn to realize that his apprentice is no longer a little girl and will have to learn to let her deal with danger on her own. I'm not sure if the series will get dark but just in case be warned. Now, lets see if I can break "Disney Princess Appreciation Ball" record. When I looks at how many words I was surprised that it had five thousand words! Tat had to be my first record for the One-Shot!

* * *

 _ ** Sofia's Substitute**_

The sun shined down on the occupants of Enchancia as the villagers took advantage of the beautiful day to work outside. Some men were cutting grass while women worked on their gardens. The children even gathered in groups to play but as for the people in Enchancia castle all did not seem well as news had spread that the youngest princess was ill. Of course, when news spread through the castle it eventually made it's way to Cedric, who had come to care for the girl a great deal over the years.

If it hadn't been for her the relationships he had wouldn't have been fixed and if he had not started cared for her in the first few years that she lived here he would have taken control of the kingdom. Ever since Vor's takeover attempt Cedric feared that Sofia would be placed in situation where she couldn't get out of. Lucky, for him there had not been threats that she couldn't handle but in his mind he felt that would change again one day.

As he made his way towards her chambers he could hear loud coughing coming from the room. It have seemed she had sounded worse than he imaged.

Once he opened the double doors of the girl's room he found the girl in bed with her parents awaiting the royal physician to get done with his examination of their daughter, who was still in her blue night gown and tucked in bed.

Hearing that someone had entered King Roland and Queen Miranda turned to the open doors to see Cedric standing there in silence as he looked at Sofia in worry.

"I see that the news has spread quickly." Roland stated as he acknowledged his friend's presence and motioned for him to enter which Cedric did as he made his way to stand with him.

"When it comes to my apprentice, Your Majesty, I must always know what's going on whether she is sick or having trouble with her powers." Cedric stated as he crossed his arms.

Both Roland and Miranda smiled as they got the message that he was caring more than he was letting on.

Before any of them could say anything more the physician turned to them to give his report. "Your Majesties, what Princess Sofia has is just a bad case of the flu. She'll need plenty of rest and fluids."

"Thank-you, I'll have the servants make sure she gets it." Roland thanked the man as Miranda went to see that her daughter was made comfortable.

Once the doctor had left both parents gave Sofia their full attention. "You stay in bed and rest, Sofia. I'll tell some the cooks to bring you water to drink on." Miranda said as she brushed the girl's hair out her eyes. If you need anything, you can call Baileywick and the others."

"Okay, I will." Sofia said in a raspy voice.

It was then that she realized that her mentor was there too as her parents left to get straight to their duties.

"Hi Mr. Cedric." Sofia said as Cedric walked up to the bed and sat on the edge. "Since you're sick I'll be cancelling our lessons for the day." He said, getting straight to the point.

"I understand." Sofia said as she sank deep into the bed at this news. "I really hate being sick though, it takes me away from my responsibilities I have. I can't go to school, can't have magic lessons can't full fill any storykeeper duties-"

"Not to mention your duties as the Protector of our realm." Cedric added. "You do so many missions for our realm and the Mystic Isles that you barely get a break, and I guess you could consider this break."

"I love doing all those jobs to help people...I get to explore and see so many places and make a lot more friends." Sofia added.

"While you keep villains away from this kingdom and put them in a place where they belong...what will happen if there is ever a time where you can't handle them?"

"Mr. Cedric, I've dealt with many evil villains in the past by using my powers and my brain." Sofia said as she crossed her arms. She was hating how her friend didn't believe in her. Did he he still see her as a little girl?

"But what if one day your powers and your brain are not enough to defeat someone. What if...what if something bad happens to you and I'm not there to help...What happens if you get stuck in the amulet permanently...The page that contains the spell I used to free you I may not have anymore. In truth, I don't know what I did with it after I tore it out of my spell book." Cedric mumbled as looked to the ground in sadness.

Hearing the meaning behind his words Sofia was about confront Cedric about his fears until they both heard "Sofia...Sofia..."

"What was that?" Cedric asked as he looked toward her in confusion.

Sofia pointed to the drawer that sat next to her bed. "Chrysta is calling me from my enchantlet." She pushed the covers back and crawled to the edge next to her bed next to her mentor and pulled out the bracelet from the drawer.

Once she answered Chrysta's face appeared. "Sofia, we need you for a mission." The fairy said. "It's an emergency!"

"What's going on?"Sofia asked as worry came to her face.

"Well, every island in the Mystic Isles has a magical item that keeps it magical and all of those items are being stolen one by one."

"Is Prisma doing it?"

"No, she has stayed in her cell on the Island of Protectors and has been on good behavior ever since she was placed in there, sulking over her defeat. Wormwood and Twitch also have stayed in their cages. This is a new threat we are dealing with here." Chrysta said as she looked back at the prisoners who were behind her. She then made her way out of the prison keeping her connection with her Trainee.

"So far the elves lost their magical elf hat, The giants has lost their magical club..."

"Amber would be sad if she heard that." Sofia said knowing how close her sister were to the giants since they had made their queen.

"The list goes on, Sofia." Chrysta said. "Meet me at the Island of Protectors and I'll give you the full list."

Before Sofia could agree to the mission Cedric pulled the bracelet out of her hand. "I'm afraid Princess Sofia won't be able to accept the mission this time. She is under a flu and has been given orders to satay in bed by the doctor and her parents," Cedric said sternly as he turned to look at her upset face. "Isn't that right, Sofia?"

Hearing this Chrysta asked "Is it true, Sofia?"

"It is..."Sofia said "But I'm not going to let that hinder me from this mission. The Mystic Isles is counting on me. Not to mention the Ever Realm."

"You are staying here, Sofia. If you go out while you're still sick you won't get well." Cedric turned back to Chrysta. "Are there any other protectors to take on the mission?"

"Orion has sent all the other protectors to guard the items that haven't been stolen yet. I've been given the duty to make sure the thief doesn't plan to free Prisma and the others. I'm afraid Sofia is the only protector without a mission."

The brunette turned to her mentor. "See Mr. Cedric, they need me in this emergency!" Sofia said. " You have to let me go." Not long after that statement did the sorcerer and the fairy see the princess go into a couching fit.

Once the fit was over Chrysta sighed and said. "I'm afraid Cedric is right, Sofia, you must stay in bed to get well.

"But what about the mission?" Cedric asked "If you guys don't send someone to catch the thief the Mystic Isles could lose it's magical power and if that happens all of the sorcerers and other magic in the Ever Realm disappears, right?"

"I'm afraid so,"Chrysta nodded. "I guess we'll have to rely on everyone else. I'll notify Orion and the other protectors that Sofia won't be able to take on the mission."

"Wait, what about Mr. Cedric, can he come help?"

"WHAT!" The sorcerer asked, a bit surprised that Sofia would volunteer him to go to the Mystic Isles.

"It's the only choice we have left I guess, even if he isn't a protector." Chrysta said then turned to the stunned man. "Cedric, I 'll send one the unicorns to come pick you up. From there I'll give you the list of what hasn't been stolen yet."

"Get better soon, Sofia!" Before Cedric could protest the fairy cut the connection having Sofia hang up.

Once she put the bracelet back into the drawer Sofia turned to her friend and gave him a sweet smile. "Well, I guess you finally get to go to the Mystic Isles just like you always wanted."

"Tanks to you." He muttered in exasperation as he pushed the girl back to the center of the bed and lifted the covers so she could get back in.

After she placed her legs under the covers Sofia pushed her long hair behind her and let the sorcerer tuck her in. "So why in the world did you volunteer me?" He finally asked once she was comfy.

"Well, since you won't let me take on the mission I thought you were perfect for my substitute." She said with a grin.

"So this is payback?" Cedric asked as his eye twitched.

Sofia giggled and shook her head. "All joking aside Mr, Cedric, if you can take Grimtrix, Morgana and Miss Nettle down, I know you can take this villain down for me. You're the most powerful sorcerer I know, you can take anyone down."

"Everyone except Vor and those kids from Hexley Hall." Cedric said as he remembered how the sorceress had put him under a spell with the others as well as the trouble making kids that places him in a sticky spell.

Sofia frowned. "Vor was a challenge but don't let that and the other defeat get to you. After all, none of us are perfect." By this time at the end of their pep talk Sofia would usually give her friend a hug but considering how sick she was she decided to just give him this encouraging statement. "I believe in you, Mr. Cedric."

Hearing this filled the sorcerer up with courage and pride. Cedric considered himself lucky that she was his apprentice. The girl always helped him up when he was down, encouraged him, defended him, forgiven him when he did something wrong but the most important reason was that the princess was the light in his dark world. If he did not catch the thief his magic would be gone and he would no longer be able to protect her in this dark cruel world. The world did need people like her but he needed her the most!

"Will you do it for me, please, ?" Sofia asked, bring Cedric out of his thoughts. Once he looked at her pleading look and clasped hands

"Oh, very well but you must promise me to stay in bed to rest." Cedric said as rolled his eyes then gave a stern look.

"Deal." Sofia answered with grin but it was cut short by another fit of coughing.

"The things I do for you..."He muttered to himself as he stood up and made sure he had his wand with him.

Not long after he found his wand did Cedric hear a few taps towards the the window seat of the room. When he looked towards the window the sorcerer saw a unicorn waiting for him. " If I come back and find you out of bed, you are cleaning the cauldrons."

"I'll satay in bed, Mr. Cedric, I promise." Sofia said

Cedric went the window seat and opened it. Just as he got the horned horse did the dark-haired man hear Sofia telling him to be careful.

As the unicorn flew him toward the Mystic Isles the sorcerer felt like he flown before but couldn't remember when it happened.

* * *

When he had arrived in the Mystic Isles Cedric was amazed at how many islands there were. It wasn't what he imagined it would be at all!

Once the unicorn had landed on the Isle of Protectors, in front of the prison Chrysta walked up to him with a list. "The items that have been stolen have a red 'X' next to them. I've talked to Vega a few minutes ago and she said the magical fin of the mermaids has been stolen. We believe the next target is the magical hat on the Isle of Witches."

As Cedric opened the list he was amazed at how many items that had been stolen in such a short amount of time. "It seems the thief is being quick about this. Whatever reason he wants these magical items for he'll be disappointed once I stop him."

"The thief is said to be dressed in a gray coat with a hood. And if you are not able to stop him you'll be held responsible if he gets away." Chrysta said threateningly with both hands on hips.

"I'll try my best but like you said before I am no protector, and besides there is no way I am going to let Princess Sofia down."

* * *

At the Isle of Wiches Cedric hid behind a shack and looked around for the magical hat. He should have asked that fairy where to find the magical item before he left but he really wanted to get away from the fairy. Chrysta should not have told him he was going to be held responsible if he failed to catch the thief and get the stolen items back.

All of a sudden the sorcerer spotted a figure wearing the gray coat. It defiantly fit the fairy's description.

Deciding that he shouldn't run right up to them the sorcerer kept a low profile and followed the figure.

Tailing the figure had worked for a while but as he was about to just go ahead and tackle him the figure found the pedastol that had the magical hat encased in it.

Pulling out his wand Cedric whispered a teleportation spell and appeared next the person , grabbing the wrist and pointed his wand to the figure's throat. "I'm afraid your magical stealing has come to an end."

He pushed the figure down and grabbed the big, brown bag that held the stolen magical items. As he went through the bag the purple-clad sorcerer was pleased to see just about all the items were there and accounted for. Cedric turned to prisoner and pointed his wand at the thief "Tell me why you are stealing these items!"

After a moment of silence Cedric grabbed the hood and pulled it down only to be shocked at what he saw. "SOFIA!"

The woman did look like an exact replica of the young enchacian princess with her pink and purple gown, as well as the long brunette hair and blue eyes! To make sure it was her the sorcerer looked at her neck and did indeed find the amulet of avalor in it's dark purple color, the key jewel only she would wear! What was going on?

Scowling he grabbed her arm, not caring if he got her germs or not and made her look at him. "You're suppose to be back in Enchancia and in bed. WHAT IN MERLIN'S ARE YOU DOING HERE STEALING MAGICAL ITEMS, THIS IS NOT LIKE YOU!"

"He said if I didn't do it he would kill you. I'm sorry Cedric."

"Who?" Cedric asked.

Sofia didn't answer, she jerked her arm free from him, ran to the bag and pulled a a shiny object. She then quickly pulled out her wand made a portal appeared.

Quickly, Cedric jumped up to grab the teen but was too late as she had already jumped through the portal making it disappear.

The sorcerer was stunned. Why would Sofia do this? Thinking that he would ask her when got back home, Cedric picked up the bag full of magical items and went back to the awaiting unicorn.

* * *

Once back on the Isle of Protectors Orion, Vega and Crysta were going through the bag of magical items when Cedric returned. All had been there and accounted for except for one! "Where's the glow of the Isle of Wishes!" Orion asked as he looked at the list.

All three turned to the sorcerer, "That must have been what Sofia grabbed right as she escaped."

"Sofia?!" Chrysta asked shocked. "Surely, you must be joking."

"I don't want to believe it either but it's what I saw." Cedric said as crossed his arms and looked down. She looked just like her from head to toe. Also she was wearing the amulet of avalor, there's only one and she's the only one that wears it."

"We better go to Enchancia and question Sofia about this," Vega stated.

* * *

Back in Enchancia the three protectors and Cedric flew to Sofia's window. As Cedric looked in he saw the girl sitting up and reading. Opening the window they all entered the room.

"Mr. Cedric, you're back!" Sofia smiled. "Were you able to get the stolen magical items back?"

Cedric glared which surprised the girl. "What were doing in the Mystic Isles after I strictly told you to stay in bed?

"W-what are you talking about, I've been here the whole time!" Sofia stated glaring back towards him.

"Liar!" Cedric yelled "I saw you at the Isle of Witches, Sofia! You were wearing a gray coat, a pink and purple dress..."

"Mr. Cedric-"

"AND THE AMULET OF AVALOR!" Cedrc yelled. Don't you dare say that you weren't there cause there's only one in all the world,"he said picking up the jewel from her neck. "Now I dare you to tell me you weren't there." He whispered in her ear then let go of the jewel.

A few tears ran down her face. "Mr. Cedric, I promise you I wasn't there. I was in bed and resting like you told me to. I even had visitors while you were gone." she stated standing up in her nightgown, clutching her amulet. "Besides, have you forgotten that if I do something bad my amulet would curse me for it."

Silence filled the room as the three Protectors waited for Cedric to say something. Was Sofia telling the truth?

"How can I know if you're telling the truth?" He asked finally calming down from his ranting.

Look me in the eyes, look at my amulet if you have to. It will tell you that I'm telling the the truth." Sofia stated.

Cedric walked up to her and looked her in the eyes. They were just as blue as he remembered, welling up with tears, begging for him to believe her. Deep down he felt she wasn't guilty because something was different about her than the last time he saw her in the Mystic Isles.

Looking down he he picked up the pink amulet. All of a sudden Cedric realized something. "Pink...but."

"Is she guilty, Cedric?" Orion asked

"She is innocent." Cedric stated letting go of the the amulet and turning to the three visitors. "It took me a while but I realize that she wan't the one stealing."

Becoming happy Sofia wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. "But how do you know?" asked Crysta asked

"The Sofia I saw at Isle of the Witches had a dark purple amulet. It would seem we have an imposer who was tricking me to believe hat is was her. She is indeed innocent."

"We'll keep an eye out for the impostor in case she comes back." Vega assured them then left out the window with Orion and Crysta.

Once they were alone Sofia hugged him tight. "You didn't think I would really steal, would you?" Sofia asked in worry.

"I really wanted to believe you were innocent because I knew you wouldn't do something like this but consider my past reputation with my previous friends I was worried." Cedric muttered. "I think my heart would have broken into pieces if you were guilty."

Aw," Sofia place a hand on his cheek. "I will never do that and just to make sure you know I'm making that a promise."

"Then I'll believe you." Cedric said taking her hand away from his face and lead her back to bed.

"So are you going to tell how the mission went..."

* * *

 _ **To Be Continued in: The Ultimate Task**_

 _ **A/N:**_ So how was this? My next few stories shall be for Valentines Day! Please Review!


End file.
